My Saviour
by Ham12
Summary: Voldemort rescues Bellatrix from Askerban, all is well for the dark side exept one thing. Bellatrix loves Voldemort will romance blossem or will Bellatrix get pushed away.
1. Chapter 1

My saviour

Chapter 1 This is the first chapter of my first chapter story please review and don't be to harsh as I'm 13 not 18!

CRASH! The wall of the Askerban, my dismal home for the past 10 years, crashed down into rubble. The shouck of it leaves me in a heap on the floor. Then I see a sight I thought I would never see again, Bright red eyes flahing like muggle sirens, skin as white as snow. My Lord has returned.

I wake up and feel a cool breeze, but my small damp cell in Askerban is freezing, the only breezes I get in my cell are the strong gales, that make my hands turn blue.

There are soft blanket surrounding me, but in Askerban, the only blanket I have is a thin, itchy, warn out rag, that give me rashes.

I cannot feel the saddness that I normally feel in Askerban, The Dementors sucking out my few happy thoughts. They must have gone to another floor. Although the Dementors heavily guarded my cell, I managed to keep some of my sanity somehow, though I do not know why. Perhaps it was the hope that My Lord would rescue me, take me out of the living hell, that over the past 14 years I have learned to call home. That was probably it.

Then I remember. My Lord came and rescued me from what I thought was my eternal prison. I knew he would come.

All the other prisoners thought I was mad, though going mad was not uncommon in Askerban, they thought I was mad for screaming to the walls of my cell for him to rescue me . They would tell me that he was gone, never to return, "Poor Bella" they would mutter when they heard my screams for help.

I hear footsteps coming towards me, I open my eyes. I must have fainted when I was rescued, as I feel very weak, I can barely see. However, I can see a tall dark figure, coming towards my bed, his footsteps were quite light for his size. "Hello Bella" the strange man said. I recognised that voice instantly.

Thank you for reading I know its short and not very good but please review and tell me if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi this is the second chapter of my saviour please review!

"My Lord?" I ask, my voice struggling to be more than a whisper. "Yes Bella it is I, but your wasting your breath by talking though. Let me read your mind" his cold, high voice replys. Just like I remembered.

I could feel him delving into my mind, reading my every thought, suddenly I heard his voice echoing into my mind."You have been a very faithful servant these past 14 years, I reward loyalty and I offer you my thanks" I glow with pride, The Dark Lord very rarely praises his followers.

"Thank you."I reply in my mind, having your mind read is an odd sensation "However you should know that I would rather die than be disloyal" I quickly add.

The Dark Lord half smiles then walks away, leaving me to my emerald green bed. As I regain my sight I realise thatvthe room is very elaborate, its decorated in silver and green and its about twice the size of any room in malfoy manor. All very Slytherin.

I house elf comes in with dinner, chicken soup with a soft white bread roll. Compared to the food in Askerban this is a banquet. "Master sent this for you Mistress Bella!" the house elf squeaks, its tiny voice echoing in the dark room. I eat my meal and drift into a peaceful slumber

Sorry its so short but please review!


	3. Chapter 3

My saviour chapter 3

Hi this is the 3rd chapter of my saviour thanks to lestrangedarkarts and aria for reviewing! I decided to do this in voldys POV for a change!

Finally she awoke. Although she still had some of her former beauty, Azkerban had sucked most of it away; no matter, as long as her loyalty remaines she will be rewarded. "Hello Bella" I say, she seemed a liile confused and was struggerling to talk. "Your wasting your energy by talking I'll read your mind instead" I say"

When I delve into her mind, I tell her that I am greatful for her loyalty and that she will be rewarded" She thanks me.

I don't care for her in the slightest, but she is a very skilled witch and very loyal. I guess you could say she is my favouriteDeatheater; Rodolphius is undeserving of her. He was never a very powerful wizerd anyway.

Despite what the old fool Albus said, love is a weakness, it has weakened many people; Severus is a good example. If he did not love that filthy mudblood, he would be much stronger than what he is today. Love is just something that was made to stop fools from getting what matters. Power.

For years all I wanted was power. With power I can rule the world, I have already defeated death. With power mudbloods, muggles, halfbloods and even purebloods will bow to me, their immortal ruler. I will be unstoppable.

Anyway with Bellatrix out of Askerban I will soon be able to get my hands on Potter, my only weakness, and kill him once and for all.

Thank you for reading and please review and tell me if I should continue!


End file.
